


things are not what they seem

by Moosesquirrel



Series: platonic skz [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is barely there, Crying, Explicit Language, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Kinda fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Seo Changbin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosesquirrel/pseuds/Moosesquirrel
Summary: jisung tends to ignore calls when he's working, but what happens when changbin calls him crying?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: platonic skz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	things are not what they seem

Jisung was in the studio, surprise surprise. Chan had been there until about ten minutes ago, when he had left to go refill his water bottle at the fountain down the hall. They were preparing for a new comeback, scheduled for about a month from now, so obviously 3RACHA was constantly working to try and produce the best product. Usually Changbin would be in the studio with the other two, but for some reason he hadn’t wanted to come when Chan and Jisung had offered earlier.  
Anyways, there Jisung was, staring at the monitor, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with the specific six seconds he’d been listening to for the past twenty minutes. He was on the verge of getting up and finding Chan to ask for a second opinion when his phone rang. A quick glance at the screen said it was Changbin. It was fine. He would call him back as he was leaving the studio. He turned his phone on silent and went back to work.  
Turned out that Jisung was pretty worn out, because when Chan did eventually make it back from the water fountain, Jisung was seconds away from tearing his hair out and crying at the same time. As the leader(and one of his best friends), Chan made the executive decision to ban Jisung from the studio for the rest of the day.  
“But hyung!”  
“I don’t wanna hear it Sungie,” Chan said, “You’re tired and staring at the screen for hours isn’t going to make an idea magically appear.”  
“Fucking hypocrite,” Jisung muttered in response, but got up and gathered his things regardless. Chan took a swing at the back of his head, but he ducked just in time, giggling as he stuck his tongue out at the leader and danced out of the room.  
It wasn’t until he was halfway back to the dorm that he realized that he needed to call Changbin back. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, and then promptly dropped it onto the cement in sheer surprise. Changbin had called him quite literally sixty times. He hurried to open his phone and click on Changbin’s number, fearing the worst.  
“Hyung? Are you alright? Why did you call me so many times?” Jisung was truly proving himself to one of the fastest rappers in the industry right now with how fast he was talking.  
“Calm down Sungie,” Changbin responded. His voice was scratchy, and paired with the sniffle that came after he spoke Jisung immediately assumed the worst.  
“You’ve been crying! I’m on my way hyung!”  
“No Jisung…” Changbin didn’t get to finish his sentence before Jisung was hanging up and sprinting the rest of the way home.  
For someone who really didn’t do all that much cardio, Jisung made it home in record time. He fumbled a little to get his key in the hole, but crashed into the dorm in an ungraceful way nonetheless.  
“Changbin hyung?” Jisung called out, wandering into the main room.  
“In my room,” his hyung’s thin voice said back. Jisung dropped his stuff and hurried into the back bedroom.  
Changbin… did not look great, if Jisung was being honest. He was surrounded by tissues, swaddled in a blanket, and his cheeks were all red and puffy. Jisung walked over to where the older boy was curled up and asked in a soft voice, “Are you okay Binnie hyung?”  
“Shut the hell up and get in here.” Jisung didn’t want to argue and Changbin didn’t seem like he was in the mood for hearing it, so the younger climbed into bed as quickly as possible without hurting the older.  
“What happened? Do you want to talk about it?” Jisung whispered, wrapping himself around Changbin.  
“Why didn’t you pick up the phone?” the other avoided.  
“Channie hyung and I were working? Why did you call me sixty times?” Jisung thought Changbin wasn’t going to answer until a mumble came from the boy next to him. Despite being barely five inches away, Jisung for the life of him could not hear what the older had said.  
“What?”  
“I wa…” At least the first part was understandable.  
“Hyung I can’t understand you when you mumble.”  
“I watched the rest of the drama!” Changbin finally said loud enough. Silence. Jisung was trying so hard not to laugh. If his hyung wasn’t so obviously upset, Jisung would be making so much fun of him right now.  
“Oh.” Jisung stifled a laugh.  
“How,” he choked, “how was it?” Changbin glared at him. Jisung shrugged internally. He deserved that.  
“How do you think it was Sungie?” He couldn’t help it anymore. Jisung finally let out his giggles, and Changbin just glared harder.  
“I can’t believe you’re laughing at me right now!”  
The rest of the night was spent with Changbin loudly ranting about how emotional the end of the drama was as Jisung laughed his ass off at Changbin’s emotional attachment to the main character they had killed off. They only stopped when Minho had come into the room and threatened to cut both of their dicks off if they didn’t shut up. Needless to say, Jisung didn’t end up moving back to his room that night, Changbin’s tight grip on him not allowing him to move much. He didn’t mind though. Changbin was nice to hug.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
